


in sickness...

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Blaine has a fever and calls Kurt to ask him to take care of him.





	in sickness...

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago I asked for some prompts on tumblr. I’m hoping to fill all of the prompts I received over the next few days, in hopes of them getting me out of my writing slump! This is for lapluvchris who wanted sick Blaine calling Kurt to come take care of him <3 I hope you enjoy it, and thank you so much for the prompt! 
> 
> Set sometime between 5x14 and 5x20

Kurt almost cries in relief when he sees Santana and Rachel walking into the diner, tying their aprons around their waists as they go. Normally he wouldn’t be as happy to see them (he sees them every day, after all), but today the sight of them means that the shift from hell is officially over. He can finally go home.

He practically bolts it to the staff room, clocking out before Gunther can catch him and try and make him stay late. Normally he wouldn’t mind the extra cash, but not today. His tips have been lousy, his customers have been rude, and he burnt himself on a cooling pan of bacon while trying to steal a chocolate milk from the kitchen. He’s ready to go home and pass out in front of the TV.

He grabs his messenger bag from his staff locker and pulls his phone out to check the time. He frowns, though, when he sees his screen filled with missed calls and messages from Blaine.

He unlocks his phone and instantly calls Blaine back, not bothering with the voicemails or texts. His phone between his shoulder and ear, he heads out, hoping his obvious distraction will stop anybody from bothering him as he goes.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice sounds rough through the phone, and Kurt’s heart clenches.

“Hey, honey,” Kurt says, pushing the doors of the diner open and turning right, heading for the bus stop. “I’m sorry I missed your calls, I didn’t have time to take a break today. Are you okay? You sound like death.”

“I feel like death,” Blaine says. “I think I have the flu. I was just calling to ask if you could bring me some chicken noodle soup, but Mercedes already got me some.”

“Oh, no,” Kurt says. He turns on his heel, heading toward the nearest subway station instead. “I’m heading over right now.”

“No, Kurt, you don’t need to. You must have had a long shift, and-”

“Yeah, I did, and now I’m going over to collect you and bring you home with me so I can cuddle you until you get better. And maybe make you some homemade soup, since I’m sure all Mercedes could get on short notice was the shitty stuff from the deli down the street.”

“It’s not that bad,” Blaine mumbles. “Kurt, really, you don’t have to come.”

“I know,” Kurt says, smiling softly. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? I’m heading onto the subway now.”

Blaine is quiet as Kurt heads down the stairs into the station, and for a moment he worries he’s already lost his service.

“Okay,” Blaine finally whispers. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” Kurt says, heart melting when Blaine rasps the words back.

**

Blaine is lying on his couch when Kurt arrives, wrapped tightly in a blanket with a wet cloth on his forehead.

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt says, hurrying to his side. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Blaine rasps. “That’s what I want to hear from my fiancé.”

Kurt smiles down at him, glad that he’s still feeling well enough to be sassy. He gently removes the cool cloth from Blaine’s forehead, wincing when he feels the skin underneath. Despite the coolness of the cloth, his skin is burning up.

“Have you taken your temperature?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Mercedes went to buy a thermometer from the drug store, but she got called into the studio while she was on her way. I told her to go ahead and go. Knowing my temperature isn’t going to make me feel better.”

“I see,” Kurt says. “Well, enough of putting others before yourself. At least for today,” he presses a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “I’m going to pack you a bag. You’re staying at my place until you get better.”

“Kurt-”

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it.” Kurt shakes his head. “You stay here and rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

It doesn’t take him long to pack a bag for Blaine, since all he really has to pack are Blaine’s pyjamas. He packs Blaine’s toothbrush and hair gel as well, and grabs Blaine’s pillows and one blanket. They have all these things at the loft, but Kurt knows his fiancé. He likes being surrounded by things that are his when he’s sick.

Blaine has fallen asleep in the time it takes Kurt to pack the bag. Kurt smiles and smooths his hair down a bit where some curls have come loose of the gel. He sits at the edge of the couch, placing Blaine’s feet in his lap, then takes his phone out and calls a cab. Blaine’s apartment isn’t too far from his own, but with Blaine in this state, he doesn’t want to force him onto the subway.

Once he’s hung up the phone, he leans back against the couch to wait. He starts to gentle massage Blaine’s feet, wanting to ensure Blaine feel as relaxed as possible until the cab arrives.

He refuses to wake him a moment sooner than he has to.

**

Getting a sleepy and sick Blaine, still wrapped in his favorite blanket, from Blaine’s house to Kurt’s, is a bit of a fiasco. Blaine trips going into and out of the taxi, and then again as they go up the stairs to Kurt’s apartment. He wobbles as he walks, and Kurt is worried that the edge of his blanket, too often being dragged across the ground, will never be the same.

He does get him up into the apartment, however, and soon enough he’s standing over his stove making chicken noodle soup from scratch, Blaine tucked safely into his bed.

Or, he thought he was, until a pair of arms covered in a blanket wrap around his middle.

“Blaine,” he murmurs, “you’re supposed to be resting.”

“I know,” Blaine says. He presses a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder. “I just wanted to say thank you. For taking care of me.”

Kurt shakes his head, though he does it with a smile. “You couldn’t have thanked me in ten minutes when I bring you this soup?”

“Couldn’t wait,” Blaine says. He leans his head between Kurt’s shoulder blades. “Too thankful.”

“That’s sweet,” Kurt turns around and hugs Blaine close to him, hands rubbing over his back through the blanket. “But you really should be resting. I want you feeling better as soon as possible so I can give you a proper kiss, okay?”

Blaine looks up at him and smiles sleepily, eyes a little dazed and showing Kurt he’s still a bit out of it. “In sickness and in health, right?”

Kurt’s heart melts, and he hugs Blaine tighter to him, rubbing a finger over his engagement ring where his hands meet on Blaine’s back.

“In sickness and in health.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/165367434480/in-sickness)


End file.
